Domino
by Yuaki1707
Summary: Inspired by Jessie J's song Domino. NejiTen. Slight hinting towards KibaHina.


NejiTen  
Domino by Jessie J

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DOMINO OR JESSIE J**

**Inspired by Domino from Jessie J**

Sometimes she really wondered how she was friends with Ino, Sakura and Temari. Those girls couldn't get enough of going partying and clubbing, while she absolutely despised it. At least Hinata wasn't as enthusiastic about it as the other three girls were. She was quite worried because she didn't want her cousin, Neji to find out about her going to a club. If he knew, there would be trouble and it wouldn't just be directed to Hinata but her and the girls too, since they convinced (more like forced) Hinata to come with them.

That's how TenTen found herself in a club with her four best friends. She unconciously fiddled with the hem of her dress, finding it far too short for her liking. Ino, however, decided to 'dress her up for the occation'. It was a sleeveless navy blue dress with a white sash, accompanied with some navy heels. Sakura, suggested (forced her) to let her chocolate waves down and add some dangly bracelets and hoop earrings to the outfit.

She felt very self-conscious for the first few minutes but decided to let it go and get on the dancefloor. She was dancing with her friends until one by one, they got asked to dance with some hot guys. Before she knew it, she too was dancing with a hot guy and surprisingly for her, enjoying it.

She felt sexy and hot. The guy's attention was only on her and she felt honoured to have such a hot guy wanting to dance with her. In her mind though, no one was as hot as her secret crush, Neji. The Hyuga might be cold and distant but he was by no means unattractive. On the contrary, he was so hot that he had his own fanclub! Personally, she admired him too from afar, but was then put on the same team and her feelings developed into love. Now being 18 however, and he never showing any signs of liking her more than a best friend, she decided to loosen up and maybe give some other guys a try.

Suddenly, she saw pearl white eyes behind her dance partner. She immediately recognized them to be Neji's. He tapped the guy dancing with her on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" The hot guy leaves and TenTen starts dancing with the byakugan-wielder. Body parts kept bumping against each other, sending spark of pleasure through her system. Her breathing becomes more erratic as the pleasure of the small touches become more occurring. Her control was slipping, but she didn't care.

"Why are you here?" he asks me as we keep on moving together. They were making up their own rhythm, their own style of dance like they used in their sparring. "The girls dragged me here. Why are you here?" She looked into his eyes as she waited for an answer. Those mysterious, silver eyes that took her breath away, every time she stared at them for too long."Naruto wanted to come and made all of us boys come with him." Our bodies kept moving against the other, mingling together. The brunette wish this could last for the whole night, but knew that wouldn't be possible. They would rather be too exhausted or the club would be closed.

"Come with me," he whispers into her ear. Her chocolate orbs widen in surprise at the command, but she follows him anyway. He leads her out of the club and further into the woods, the music getting more muffled with each step they take further away. He pushes her against a tree and his hand travels from her cheek, down her neck and slender waist to settle on her hip. He leans in closer and his lips are near her ear when he whispers, "I've never seen you wear something so unlike you. However, you look beautiful." When he finishes talking, he looks at her and she looks back. His words were unexpected but she didn't mind. She rather have him call her beautiful than thousands of men calling her hot or sexy. He pulls her away from the tree and starts dancing with her. The longer they kept at it, the dirtier it became, but they didn't care. She wants this to last forever. It was like a dream come true and she didn't want to wake up.

Their heart rates increase with every move. Their minds fog more, every second their bodies touch."Why?" she asks him with confusion written in her eyes. He's never shown so much emotion before, so why now? He can see question after question lingering in her eyes, all waiting to be given an answer to. "I always wanted to do this with you." So simple, yet it makes her heart go even faster. "Why out here?" she asks. He smirks at her and her hearts rate goes up yet again.

"More private." His eyes explain the unsaid meaning. He didn't want people to see him showing emotion. It was unlike him and he only shows emotion when neccessary. He pushes her against the tree again. His hand held her hip again while the other grasped her chin and pulled her face closer. He connects his lips with hers and another round of heat and fireworks start. When they pull away, their breathing is ragged and their minds turn into mush.

She grabs his shirt and pulls him to her, kissing him. He responds immediately and they know the hidden message of their kiss. She opens her mouth slightly, and his tongue darts in, tangling with her own. The sparks are increasing and neither of them want to stop but they need to breathe.

His eyes look distant and she wonders why. He looks at her and asks, "What do you think of the guy dancing with you before I came?" She laughs at the question and he growls at her. "Don't worry. He might be hot but I only have eyes on one guy." She says before she kisses him again. His hand grabs her other hip and her arms wrap around his neck. They break apart and he steps away a little, releasing his hand from her hips before she grabs them and puts them back where they were. "Don't every let me go," she tells him and he smirks, saying "I won't".

He pulls on her hands and makes her lie down with him on the grass. She lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist. "I love you," he whispers. She smiles and pecks him on the cheek. "I love you too." He smiles at her and hugs her more tightly. "Why now?" she asks him.

"Because I thought you didn't like me. I wasn't planning on this, but seeing you dance with that guy made me jealous and I couldn't wait any longer." She smiles at him sweetly before he softly kisses her again. They stay in silence for a few minutes before he asks, "When you said the girls dragged you to the club, did they make Hinata come as well?" She looks at him before replying cheekily, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kiba will protect her, while you're here with me."


End file.
